


Friends Forever

by monalisafrowns



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisafrowns/pseuds/monalisafrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie have been best friends forever. They made a promise. But how many hits can one friendship take? Ryden. Loosely based off of The Fox and The Hound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

**_Circa: 2005_ **

 

            “Ryan! Ryan where are you?” Brendon shouted.

            Ryan rolled his eyes. Brendon was horrible at hide and seek. Ryan didn’t even try hiding in that hard of a spot. He was nestled in the corner behind a decorative fake plant. Anyone would have spotted him immediately. Well anyone except Brendon. Brendon must have walked past Ryan’s hiding spot at least fifteen times, nearly making eye contact a couple of times as well. Ryan was actually getting bored by this point. As Brendon made his way past Ryan again, Ryan emerged from his corner. Brendon squealed loudly, jumping back three feet.

            “Jesus Christ Ryan.” Brendon gasped clutching his chest.

            “Dude you suck at hide and seek.” Ryan taunted.

            “Shut up you told me I couldn’t peek!”

            “Because you’re not supposed to!”

            “Whatever.” Brendon grumbled.

            “You’re just mad ‘cause I’m way better at hide and seek than you.”

            Brendon crossed his arms and pouted, making his lips look even plumper. He playfully pushed Ryan. Ryan laughed, pushing him back. Brendon grabbed Ryan by the wrists and pulled him backwards onto the nearby couch. Ryan landed on top of Brendon, laughing louder.

            “Ryan, ouch. Your bony hips are digging into me.”

            “That’s your own fault.”

            Brendon pushed Ryan off of him and onto the floor. Ryan grabbed Brendon and pulled him down with him. The two boys fell into a fit of laughter, bodies vibrating against each other. The laughter died down, replaced with heavy breathing. Brendon’s head dipped by Ryan’s neck. Ryan could feel it. Could feel Brendon’s sudden hardness pressed against his leg. Ryan panicked a little. Brendon’s gentle breath made his whole body feel warm and calm and relaxed and _oh_. The same sensation Brendon was experiencing was mirrored onto Ryan. And Brendon noticed. Brendon moved his head to look at Ryan curiously.

            “Ryan…you uh…I um. You’re…kind of…you know.” Brendon glanced down between their bodies.

            “So are you.” Ryan commented.

            Brendon turned bright red. Ryan had thought about it before. Thought about if he liked guys. He thought Brendon was cute. And that Brendon’s ass was pretty amazing. And Pete Wentz was definitely on his list of _People I’d Fuck_. So he thought it was perfectly fine that Brendon lying on top of him made him hard. Made him want to kiss his big pouty lips. But Brendon was different. Brendon and his Mormon family that turned their noses at the thought of their baby boy being gay. That’s why Brendon was bright red. But still he remained lying on top of the skinny boy.

            “So um. Well…um.” Brendon stuttered, stumbling over one syllable words.

            Ryan closed his eyes and kissed Brendon softly. He hesitated, making sure Brendon was okay with it. Brendon pressed forward further, testing. Ryan’s lips were soft and warm. Brendon melted against his lips. Staying like that for at least another minute. Brendon pulled away slowly. Ryan spoke first. Brendon was busy biting his lip.

            “I uh…was that okay?”

            Brendon pulled himself up. Ryan followed the action. Brendon looked at Ryan through long lashes.

            “It was…I mean, I liked it. I didn’t think it would…mom said it was a sin.”

            “Fuck what your mom says.”

            Brendon winced at the foul language.

            “Brendon, it’s okay to like boys. It’s okay to kiss boys.”

            “Is it okay to touch boys?”

            Ryan twitched. He nodded slowly. Brendon crawled slowly closer to Ryan. His hands found Ryan’s zipper immediately. The jeans were undone and Ryan aided Brendon in pulling them off. Ryan watched Brendon intently. Brendon moved cautiously, innocent yet curious with desire. Ryan was hard through his boxers. Brendon slid Ryan’s boxers down, freeing his erection. Brendon put his hands on Ryan’s cock.

 

 “Fuck,” Ryan gasped as Brendon’s hands began to move.  

            “Is that…is that good?” Brendon questioned.

            “Yeah. Yeah it’s….fuck Bren,” Ryan closed his eyes and Brendon experimented by moving faster.

            This was so new to Ryan. His only previous sexual conquest was a girl who had put the head of his dick in her mouth then decided that it was icky. Brendon, the most innocent, virginal person who lived, was now stroking Ryan’s cock with the curiosity of a cat. Ryan was moaning, he couldn’t help himself. Then he felt Brendon’s warm breath on his cock. Ryan put his hand on the top of Brendon’s head.

            “Bren, you don’t have to.” Ryan said, air absent from his lungs.

            “I want to. Want to see how you taste.”

            Ryan’s cock twitched. Slowly Brendon placed his lips around the head. Ryan’s head fell back, eyes closed, as Brendon began to lick the pre cum. Ryan’[s hand was still on Brendon’s head. He pulled lightly on his hair. Brendon pushed more of Ryan into his mouth. He was about halfway before he gagged.

            “Fuck Bren.” Ryan muttered.

            The blowjob was awkward and sloppy, Brendon’s spit was everywhere but it was fantastic all at the same time. Ryan came unexpectedly, shooting come into Brendon’s mouth. Brendon pulled back and the remaining spurts hit him on the cheek. He scrunched up his face, cum dribbling down his chin.

            “Sorry,” Ryan said. “Here let me get you a towel.”

            Ryan stood, tucking himself back into his jeans. He went to the kitchen and came back with a towel. Ryan was surprised to see Brendon licking around his lips.

            “Tastes funny.” Brendon commented.

            Ryan rolled his eyes at him, tossing him the towel.

**_Forward: First Headlining Show_ **

****

`           “Ryan!” Brendon shouted.

            Ryan looked up from his book to see Brendon bounding towards him. Ryan folded the corner of the page to mark his place. Brendon jumped onto the couch next to Ryan.

            “Ryan. Ryan. Ryan. Ryan, guess what!”

            “What Bren?”

            Brendon’s eyes darted back and forth rapidly. He then suddenly darted forward, capturing Ryan’s lips in a quick kiss.

            “Bren, what if—”

            “No one’s gonna walk in, Ry. The roadies are setting up. Spencer and Brent went out to eat. No one’s here but us.”

            Ryan pondered that thought for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Brendon passionately. The kissing got heated. Over the path few months leading up to their signing with Pete, to releasing _Fever_ Brendon had gotten much better at blowjobs. However he has yet to let Ryan fuck his apple bottom into next week, as much as Ryan begged him to.

            Once their mess was cleaned up and they were both satisfied, the two got ready to head over to the stage.

            “Our first headlining show. Do you believe it Ryan?”

            “It’s amazing.” Ryan agreed.

            Before they left the bus Brendon pulled Ryan in close for one last kiss.

            “Promise me something Ry. Promise me we’ll be friends forever. No matter what. I just…I don’t want all of this to affect us you know? I love you, Ryan.”

            “I promise, Bren. Nothing will change between us. I love you too. Just…don’t worry. We’ll be friends forever.”

            Ryan squeezed Brendon’s hand tightly, giving him a reassuring smile. They exited the bus, walking in step towards the venue.

**_Forward: Summer 2011_ **

****

            Ryan sat alone in a bar. He smelled of liquor and cigarettes. He was on his third beer, about to order a fourth. The little bell above the door jingled, indicating someone had just come in. Ryan didn’t pay attention to it until he heard the familiar laughter. Ryan’s head jerked around. The person standing at the door with his arm around a pretty brunette nearly made him bolt for the restroom to avoid him. But he remained frozen sitting at his bar stool.

            Brendon didn’t see him sitting alone at the bar. He was too busy laughing at something Sarah had said. Brendon told Sarah to go find a booth and he’ll order them some drinks. Ryan panicked as Brendon made his way to the bar. Brendon stood next to Ryan, completely unaware of that fact. The bartender approached Brendon.

            “What can I get ya?” he asked.

            “Two beers, please.” Brendon replied.

            _His voice_. Ryan cringed. He missed it.

            “How about you, Ryan? ‘Nother beer?”

            Ryan nodded. It was that moment Brendon turned to his left. His eyes widened at the sight of Ryan. Ryan turned and met Brendon’s surprised gaze.

            “Ryan. Hi.” Brendon said quietly.

            “Hey Bren,” Ryan replied just as quietly.

            “Um…how are you?”

            “Good.” Lies. “What about you?”

            “Uh yeah same. I’m off tour right now. Just here with Sarah, my um…fiancée.”

            “Oh yeah? That’s uh, that’s good.”

            “Yeah,” Brendon nodded.

            The bartender placed their beers in front of them. Ryan grabbed his bottle and began to stand.

            “I guess I’ll see you arou—”

            “Wait Ryan.”

            Ryan waited.

            “I um. I missed you, Ryan.”

            Ryan pursed his lips, staring at Brendon’s pleading look.

            “Say something, please.” Brendon begged.

            “I have nothing to say. I said it all when I left.”

            Brendon hung his head low.

            “But—”

            “Brendon!” Sarah called.

            Sarah walked over to Brendon and Ryan. She smiled brightly at Brendon whose expression was blank.

            “Hey babe. What’s taking so long?” Sarah asked cheerily.

            “Ryan, this is Sarah, my fiancée. Sarah this is Ryan, he’s my um…”

            “We used to play together.” Ryan finished.

            “Oh! You’re Ryan! I’ve heard a lot about you. Pleased to finally meet you.”

            She extended her hand to him, which Ryan shook. He glared at Brendon out of the corner of his eye.

            “Babe, why doesn’t Ryan come sit with us?”

            “Oh I don’t know if Ryan would want to.” Brendon said nervously.

            “Ryan?” Sarah asked.

            Ryan thought for a moment before gesturing his hand towards their booth.

            “Ladies first.” Ryan said.

            Sarah giggled and went to the booth. Ryan follower her. Brendon wished he could shoot lasers from his eyes as he stared at the back of Ryan’s head.

Ryan sat across from the couple at the table. Brendon kept glaring at Ryan. Ryan merely laughed along with Sarah, as they each shared stories about Brendon. After another hour or so Sarah invited Ryan back to their house, despite Brendon’s groan of disapproval only Ryan had noticed.    

            In the cab Sarah sat in the middle of the two boys, continuing to talk with Ryan. At the house Sarah ran upstairs to get changed into some comfy clothes, leaving Ryan and Brendon alone in the living room.

            “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Brendon hissed.

            “What? Your fiancée invited me to spend time with you.”

            “I don’t need to be around you. I was perfectly fine not seeing you for the past few years.”

            “Pft. You’re the one who said you missed me at the bar.”

            Brendon glared.

            “Fuck you.” he growled.

            “Fuck me? You wish I let you top.”

            “Fuck you!”

            “Fuck you!” Ryan screamed in response.

            They both jumped up, hands outstretched to grab the other. However the result was not violent. Brendon’s lips were on Ryan’s, teeth clashing and lips parted. Brendon’s hands were on Ryan’s chest, furiously undoing buttons. Ryan moaned against Brendon’s mouth. His hands were rubbing Brendon’s hardening cock through his pants.

            “What the fuck.”

            The voice broke them apart, panting heavily, staring hard into each other’s eyes. Brendon turned his head to the right to see Sarah standing at the entrance to the living room her body was shaking, hands on her hips, tears threatening to fall. Brendon couldn’t tell if she was more upset or angry.

            “Sarah I can expl—”

            “What’s there to explain Brendon?!” Sarah shouted.

            “It’s not what you—”

            “Cleary it is.” She threw her hands up, shaking her head. “Now it all makes sense. All the stories you’ve told me. They all make sense now. Ryan wasn’t ‘a really good friend’; he was your fuck buddy.”

            “We weren’t just fuck buddies!” Ryan exclaimed.

            “You shut your mouth you home wrecker.” Sarah snapped.

            “Hey! Sarah, Ryan wasn’t my fuck buddy. We dated for a long time. I thought he was the one I’d be with forever but he’s not. Okay he’s…he’s the past. I don’t need him anymore. This was a stupid mistake and I’m sorry. Sarah you’re the one I want to be with, not him.”

            Ryan stared at Brendon’s hard expression flabbergasted. Everything was silent, save for everyone’s heavy breathing and the buzzing in Ryan’s ears.

            “Get out.” Brendon choked out, voice seconds away from cracking.

            “Bren, I—”

            “Get out! Now!” His voice was hostile now.

            Ryan swallowed hard and stood. He didn’t look at Brendon, and merely glanced at Sarah who had barely moved. Ryan let himself out.

            He waited until he was in the confines of his own home to break down, falling on his knees and sobbing.

**_Forward: Halloween 2011_ **

****

            Ryan was smiling. His friends had convinced him to go to a Halloween party and he was actually having fun. And his fox costume was pretty fantastic. He was sitting down now half listening to the conversation when something caught his eye. Sarah, dressed as a cat, walked through the crowd. Upon further inspection he could see that Brendon was with her with his arms around her shoulders, adorned with floppy ears.

            “Shit.” Ryan muttered.

            They didn’t see him however and for that he was glad.

            He forgot about the existence of Brendon and Sarah at this party. There was a lull in activity during the night and Ryan was getting bored. To pass the time as well as satisfy his sudden urge to use the restroom, Ryan retreated to the restroom. As he was washing his hands the door opened. Brendon walked in. Ryan looked up and locked eyes with him. It seems like ages of silence passed before either of them spoke.

            “Hi.” Ryan spoke first.

            “Hi.” Brendon replied slowly.

            Ryan finished washing his hands and began heading towards the door.

            “Wait.” Brendon called.

            Ryan turned towards him. “Yeah?”

            Brendon crossed the space between them and hugged Ryan tightly. Ryan was shocked at first but wrapped his skinny arms around Brendon.

            “I’m sorry Ryan.” Brendon whispered against Ryan’s neck.

            “I know, Bren.” Ryan murmured.

            “I’m such an asshole. I didn’t mean any of that. I’m sorry. I just…you know I love you right?”

            “I know. I love you too. Friends forever, no matter what.”

            Brendon pulled back but still remained touching Ryan.

            “You…you remembered.”

            “Of course. It’s one of the only promises I’ll ever keep.”

            Brendon smiled. Ryan leaned forward and gave Brendon a quick peck on the lips. Ryan returned the smile.

            “Love you, Bren. Forever.”

            “I love you too, Ry. Forever.”

            Ryan left the restroom smiling. His friends question his sudden uplift in his mood. He simply shrugged and said he ran into an old friend. Sarah asked Brendon the same thing and he replied the same way Ryan had.

            An hour later they locked eyes from across the room and gave each other a small wave. Everything was okay.

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
